


Wish You Were Here

by Quinara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Chosen, non-textual medium, season: post-series, seasonal_spuffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-20
Updated: 2006-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Buffy's apartment there is a spare and somewhat dusty room.  In that room there is an old and somewhat dusty bureau, that no one remembers buying.  In that bureau there is an ugly and somewhat dusty diary for 1997, that no one remembers buying, which no one really thinks about because it isn't all that important anyway.  This diary doesn't close properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rhineland

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the seasonal_spuffy LJ community in September 2006. Warning for emo!Buffy.


	2. Seville I




	3. Seville II




	4. Seville III




	5. Madrid




	6. Paris I




	7. Paris II




End file.
